Know Your Stars: Sonic EditionPART II
by Tailsie
Summary: Hey, remember me? My first know your stars: sonic edition got deleted but I'm still continuing my mini legacy! Please read! And review! email me if you want me to send you the first one in case you haven't read it. WARNING: Severe stupidity.
1. Espio

HEY! Long time, no type! As you probably realized, my first Know Your Stars: Sonic edition was cancelled out because it was in script form.. If you still want/wish to read it, just email me at I still have ideas from some of you so I am writing this as a continuation (in a different style of course, but hardly) of my first story. READ READ READ!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An evil voice comes out of nowhere and begins to say, "**Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars**," right as Espio walks in looking for his friends.

Espio screams like a girl, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Know Your Stars voice says to everyone who can hear, **"Espio, he actually likes to go by Espiollina**." (courtesy of deathhog2006)

"Whatever," replies Espio cooly. All of a sudden, dresses fall from the ceiling.(courtesy of deathhog2006)

"OOOHHHH! YAY! More dresses to add to my collection!" Espio squeals with joy.(courtesy of deathhog2006) Sonic gives Espio a weird look.

Espio stops, gasps, covers his mouth and whispers, "I did not just say that out loud."

Rouge all of a sudden says, "Eww you freak, I thought you were straight! That's what you told me before we started going out!"

While Rouge beats up Espio and Knuckles( yes he still gets beat up), the rest of the guys were muttering, "Lucky bastard"

Then the Know Your Stars guy cuts back in and says, "**Sonic is as gay as Eggman Mr. Exercise ball**!"

Sonic gets angered by this and since he couldn't beat up the Know Your Stars guy, he beat up Eggman, Knuckles, and Espio. (last two lines courtesy of deathhog2006)

Espio says, "HEY WATCH IT! And to the creepy voice: I thought this was all about me!"

"**Fine, Espio, he is a one-eyed cow with an elephant trunk for a tail**," says the Know Your Stars guy. (courtesy of The Kitsune Warrior)

"WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GET THAT FROM!" cries Espio.

A picture of Espio as a baby floats down from the ceiling. It looked like a calf with a grayish thing for a tail.

"I can explain!" says Espio.

Wave chirps up and says, "No he can't, when I had a second appointment with the plastic surgeon, he came to fix his little probloem. I just didn't know who he was at the time."

"..."

"**Espio, we watches Dora the Explorer**." (courtesy of TwilightPrincess12)

Espio shouts defendingly (if thats a word), "Who can help it? I love the little song. Da da da da da dora, da da da da da dora. And I think it's funny when she asks me a question and I call her retarded and she says 'great'."

Sonic says, "You gotta admit that's funny"

Tails finally talks. "You watch it too?"

"NO!"

"**Espio, his little ninja stars are actually just shiny plastic**" (courtesy of wildcat6)

Espio replies, "HEY, HOW DID YOU FIND THAT OUT!"

Vector awakes from a nap and stands over Espio threatingly says, "So when you threaten to throw those things at me, you're just bluffing?"

"Uh...well...see what had happened was...I...um..."

Vector starts to beat Espio up. A lot.

The Know Your Stars guy then says, "**Espio also doesn't know how to turn invisible, he can just spray paint very fast**." (courtesy of wilcat6)

Charmy chimes in, "Some ninja you are!" and also beats up Espio. And Knuckles. A lot.

"**Now you know, Espio**"

Knuckles asks, "Question: how come you make all of us gay?"

"**I don't think I made Tails and Shadow gay**."

Knuckles says sarcastically, "Oh how nice for them"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tailsie: HA! I can write this part in script form! In your face! Anyway, I only did Espio because this style takes me way longer to write and I'm sleepy.

Shadow beats Knuckles up.

Tailsie: HAHAHAHA! Please R&R! I'm still taking ideas! Oh and this has nothing to do with Sonic but have any of you played Kingdom Hearts II and have gone to Hollow Baisin (don't know how to spell it) and beat this guy with long white hair and two swords and about 8 health bars and he hits really fast and can appear and disappear in a second and wants Sora's keyblade. If so, PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO BEAT IT 'CAUSE IT IS LIKE, IMPOSSIBLE!


	2. Omega

Hello peoples! I couln't type for a while because I had to study for exams and stuff, so ...yeah... Anyways, good news: I beat the Sephiroth guy! (crickets) umm, I know that was totally random... I am the princess of Randomness!(there is already a queen of randomness)

Knuckles: Shut up and get to the story!

Tailsie: OK Ok...pushy...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Espio crawls away, Omega comes up looking for Shadow to do his bidding when he hears:

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars..."

"Five minutes till self destruction," say Omega.

"Umm, ok then. Omega, he loves to wear bikinis and womens underwear." (courtesy of TwilightPrincess012)

Omega shouts out, "NO I DON'T!"

"Then what is that you're wearing?"

Omega then looks down at himself to see that he is wear a bikini top and a thong.

"HOW THE HECK DID THIS GET ON ME? I DIDN'T PUT THIS ON!" Omega shrieks nervously.

Sonic then sarcastically says, "Yea sure you didn't..."

Omega stares at Sonic evilly and shoots him, but Sonic is too fast so it hits the wall behind where Sonic was standing, bounces back off, and hits Omega squarely in the chest.

"Self destruction cut down to two minutes"

Knuckles then cries, "LOOK WHAT YOU DID, SONIC! NOW WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE JUST BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T TAKE YOUR HIT LIKE A MAN!"

"Well at least I am a man."

"You are?...wait...WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" yells Knuckles.

"It MEANS that at least I didn't have myself changed to a woman..." says Sonic.

"YOU THINK I HAD A SEX CHANGE!"

"I didn't actually say that, but know that you mention it..." retorts Sonic.

"YOU SPED!"

Then Knuckles starts to beat up Sonic (wow that's different) but Sonic dodges all of his blows and punches back, so Knuckles is the one that ends up getting beat up (that's more like it).

Rouge comes in. "Umm, you two do know that while y'all were arguing, the time until self destruction of Omega was getting lower and lower, right? Everyone else is gone and y'all two only have 19 more seconds to live. Make that 17."

Sonic replies, "He's probably just bluffing. He's not really gonna blow up."

"I don't care what you say, I'm GETTING OUT OF HERE!"

After Knuckles says that, Mission Impossible theme song music starts to play as he starts to run away in slow motion.

"What are you doing?" Rouge asks.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm running away in slow motion!"

"Why?"

"Idunno"

"Well, if you don't speed up, you're gonna die."

"oh yeah, right."

Knuckles and Rouge then run/fly away.

Sonic then thinks: _Hmm...the time should be up by now..._

KABOOM! The whole studio blows up with Sonic inside.

"Omega, he watches Teletubbies"

Tails shouts, "YOU IDIOT! HE BLEW UP!"

"Oh...wow, that cuts my time short...you all made fools of yourselves and I hardly had to say anything...now you know Omega I guess...Knuckles is GAY!

Knuckles then says, "Why do you always have to say that? You know I'm not gay."

"The point is to lie. Duh"

END

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tailsie: I had writer's block so this one is a bit short. I don't really know any more Sonic characters, so if there are ones that I haven't done, please send me the name and a quick summary about them. I need more reviews people!

Shadow: That's not how you ask for reviews.

Tailsie: How do you ask?

Shadow: You say "I WILL CAUSE SEVERE PAIN TO YOU ALL IF YOU DON'T REVIEW!"

Tailsie: Smart...not.

Shadow: whatever, do it your way.

Tailsie: I will. Please read and review! PLEASE SEND IDEAS! I NEED THEM!


	3. Amy and Cream

Hey peoples! Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like it. have figured out how to resolve my character shortage. I will take my old Know Your Stars stuff and rewrite it a bit so that it is the correct format that way those of you who haven't read them can read them. Or those of you that have but just forgot the exact stuff can read them. Don't worry Silver Horror, I'll do Black Doom and use your ideas next chapter, OK? On with the story...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cream is standing there confused when she hears:

**"Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars..."**

Cream just sits there and whimpers.

**"Cream, she dates Cheese **(courtesy of TheMysticMage). **Together, they make Cream Cheese! HAHA."**

"I know! Aren't we a cute couple! The whole reason why I named him cheese is so we could be Cream Cheese!" Cream shouts excitedly.

**"Umm...ewww...Cream, she likes to eat worms" **(courtesy of Sonic-Addict).

"No I don't..." Cream starts to sniffle.

**"BUAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil! YES! You like to eat worms!"**

Cream starts bawling."WWWAAAAHHHH! You're so evil! WWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

**"Uhhh...can you stop crying?"**

Cream keeps crying.

**"Cream?"**

Cream cries even louder and her screaming starts to break windows.

**"CREAM!"**

Cream then replies in between crying, "What?"

**"HERE!"**

Then a box of tissues fall from the sky and hit the ground. Cream then stops crying and says thank you.

**"I wouldn't be saying thanks just yet..."**

Cream looks inside the boxs to find Cheese knocked out by the impact of him hitting the ground. This makes Cream start to bawl so much that a giant rift in the ground starts to form.

**"SHUTUP! HERE! I"LL BRING HIM BACK TO REALITY WITH MY EVIL SUPER POWERS!"**

Then Cheese started to glow and his eyes fluttered open.

"CHEESE!" Cream cries with glee.

Then Cheese's eyes turn red and he had vampire fangs. This totally freaks Cream out and she starts to run. Cheese then chases Cream out of the studio while she is crying.

**"Know you know Cream the crybaby."**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Amy runs in trying to find Sonic.

**"Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars..."**

"Hi?" replies Amy in a weird voice since she doesn''t know what's going on.

**"Amy, she cheats on Sonic to secretly date Eggman" **(courtesy of wildcat6 and Werecat Rei)

"Why would I date a fat hobo like Eggman? How slow are you? How long have I made it absoloutely clear that I LOVE Sonic!" screams Amy.

**"Awww, you love Eggman."**

"NO I SAID SONIC!"

**"Ohh, you said Shadow? Ok." **(courtesy of TwilightPrincess012)

"NO, I LOVE SONIC!"

**"You hate Sonic? Ok." **(courtesy of TwilightPrincess012)

Sonic shouts "YAY!" because this is the best news he has heard in his whole life. This respnse makes Amy get mad and starts growling at him.

**"Oh, and you love Shadow so much that you changed your favorite color from pink to black? Ok." **(courtesy of wildcat6)

"Yeah right, black was soooooo two years ago," says Amy in a Miss Know It All voice.

**"Actually, I heard that black was the new pink."**

"PINK LIVES FOREVER! YOU BETTER RECOGNIZE!"

**"Well apparently not with you..."**

Amy then stops trying to be a wannabe ghetto girl enough to say "What is that supposed to mean?"

**"Don't you change your natural doodoo brown color to pink like every week? So that means that pink isn't your natural color **(courtesy of Sonic-Addict). **Your favorite color should be doodoo brown."**

"EWWW! THAT IS SOOOO NOT TRUE!" shouts Amy in disgust.

**"Then does one of your spikes fade from pink to brown?"**

Amy then touches one of her spikes and gasps. Totally stumped, she manages to stutter "uhh...well...see what had happened was-"

**"Whatever, Amy, she has pictures of Shadow all over her room."**

Freaked out and annoyed Amy yells, "WHAT! I THINK YOU GOT THE WRONG HEDGEHOG!"

Shadow goes up to Amy, holds her hand and says, "I'm sorry but this isn't going to work out. I'm not really into crazy girls."

"I never...we never...I don't...huh? I don't like you! And I'm not crazy!" says a suprised and utterly disturbed Amy Rose.

"Sure you aren't," says Sonic in a sarcastic voice.

**"Know you know Amy. The weird doodoo brown hedgehog."**

Amy then screams and out of anger, Amy starts hitting stuff with her Piko Piko Hammer including Shadow, Sonic, a wall, Knuckles about 5 times, etc. After that, a bunch of guys in white lab coats come up to Amy, grab her, and strap her in a jacket that makes her hug herself. Then they threw her in the back of a white van and take Amy away to an Asylum.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tailsie: WAZZUP! I made a few changes here and there, but it is pretty much the same. I hope you new readers like it a lot.

Shadow: yawn...

Tailsie: What's wrong now?

Shadow: You're boring me. Ask for reviews already so I can take a nap.

Tailsie: Ok. Please R&R!

Shadow: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Tailsie walks up to Shadow and pours water on his head.

Shadow: zzzzzzzz- AHHHH! What the-

(over Shadow's cursing) Tailsie: bye!


	4. Black Doom and Eggman: the villians

Hey! Thank you to the people that reviewed! I am very grateful. To those of you who suggest Rouge, Shadow, and Knuckles and stuff like that, NO NEED TO! Like I said last chappie, I already did those characters in the old one and will change the format so that I can put them in this one. Question to al of you who know: How do you check to see how many people regardless of reviews have read your story? Any one who answers will get a special chapter with any person of their choice dedicated to them. The character could even be themselves! TO THE BATMOBILE! Wait...that's not right...TO THE STORY!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Black Doom needs some place to hide his guns, so he comes in here thinking it looks like a good place when he hears:

**"Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars"**

An annoyed Black Doom says "My voice of evilness is way better than that."

**"Black Doom, he owns a strip club"**(courtesy of Silver Horror)

"HEY, HOW DID YOU KNOW!" shouts Black Doom in surprise. (courtesy of Silver Horror)

**"Actually, me and friends were on a night out and...never mind, let's just say that we have pictures of you naked dancing on a table."**

"WHAT!"

**"Oh that reminds me, Black Doom, he thinks he is a playboy" **(courtesy of Silver Horror)

"I do not!" shouts a very angry Black Doom.

**"Yes you do"**

"If you don't shut up, I promise you that I will blow your head off!"

**"Whatever, if you want me, I'm inside of your chest"**

Black Doom just rolled his eyes and said "Look, I'm not Big. I'm not stupid enough to believe there is a person in my chest."

**"I'm about to turn your heart off."**

"Yeah right"

**"Ok, don't believe me."**

Just then, an invisible cow monkey came up and injected some steroids that made your heart beat really hard and fast into his arm with a very sharp needle.

"OOWWWW! What was that for?" Black Doom cried ou t like a baby while clutching his arm. "I need Shadowwuggins." After he said that, he pulled out a Shadow the Hedgehog plushie and started hugging it while he sucked his thumb. (idea kinda from TwilightPrincess012)

**"You're a big baby...I did that to make you believe me. Now, on to the heart!"**

At that moment, Black Doom's heart began to beat really fast and hard like he had just run 8 miles.

"NO! WHAT"S HAPPENING?"

**"I'm getting closer to your heart and you will die! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

"Stop it freak!" After he says that, Black Doom pulls out a gun and shoots himself in his chest trying to make the much eviler Know Your Stars Guy die, but since it was a trick, he killed himself and not the Know Your Stars Guy.

"CURSE YOU WEIRD VOICE! MAY A PLAGUE BE UNLEASHED UNTO YOUR HOUSES! (Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_)"

Then Black Doom dies.

**"Now you know, the incredibly gullible playboy that is now dead, Black Doom."**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eggman walks in looking for Rouge when he hears:

Knuckles shouts "OWW MY NECK"

**"Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars..."**

Nice evil voice...I gotta get me a voice changer like that..." mutters Eggman to himself

**"Eggman, people mistake him for an exercise ball" **(courtesy of TigerOfTheSpear)

"That was only six times today!" Eggman yells in a pathetic defense.

Just then, a guy in a workout suit goes up to him and tries to sit on him.

"GET OFF ME!" Eggman shouts.

The guy was all like "Whoa, a talking exercise ball."

In reply, Eggman shouts "I'm a person you hobo!"

The guy is just totally annoyed and says "Whatever"

Then the guy walks away.

Eggman then shouts "Fine! Make that seven! That was still better than yesterday!

**"How many yesterday?"**

Eggman then murmers a feeble "twenty"

**"You are a fat pathetic bald monkey...Eggman, he has a closet full of girly clothes, once entered a beauty pageant and lost and cried for days, and pretends to be a fairy princess when noone is around" **(courtesy of TwilightPrincess012)

Eggman thinks this is a load of bologna and says "Prove it!"

Suddenly, a big movie projector and a screen come out of the ceiling and show a clip of Eggman in a dress in a line of beautiful women.

TV flashback thingamabob:

A woman in her mid forties in a beautiful sparkly black formal gown says "And last place goes to EGGHEAD!"

Eggman runs away crying saying "it's Eggman!"

Then the clip turns to one where Eggman is in front of a mirror dancing to "Barbie Girl" while wearing a pink midriff, pink bootie shorts, a tiara, plastic wings, and pink ballet shoes.(scary sight, trust me)

"AHHHHH MY EYES! IT BURNS!" yells everyone in the audience in agony.

End TV flashback thingamabob.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughs Sonic.

"Robots attack!" says Eggman through tears.

Then a bunch of robots start attacking Sonic, but Sonic breaks them all in two seconds.

"He might be stupid, but Eggman is even stupider. In fact, he is so stupid that he actually seems smart" says Tails smartly. (courtesy of playstation14)

"NOOO! Those robots cost me 12 billion dollars!" cries Eggman

Knuckles then mutters "Pretty crappy robots for 12 billion dollars..."

Rouge comes out of nowhere and asks "Egghead? Where did you get that kind of money?"

"What are you here?" asks a very curious Knuckles.

"To find out why secret stash IS EMPTY!" Shouts Rouge in reply...and frustration...

"Oh, sorry Rouge. I had to borrow a bit of money for the robots, I thought you wouldn't mind." says Eggman dumbly.

Rouge then shouts "YOU $#!#$$#$#$#!#$!$#$!" (censored. you'd be like that too if someone had taken 12 billion dollars from you without asking...or just from you in general, even if they did ask)

Rouge then proceeds to kill Eggman.

"Why did you do that? Now he can't pay you back." Knuckles says, not knowing of the consequences of saying this.

Rouge, angry with her own stupidity, starts to beat up Knuckles and Shadow (I'm suprised Knuckles isn't dead by now)

"OWW What did I do!" screeches Shadow.

"I just like beating you up." replies the now relieved bat that seriously needs anger management we call Rouge.

**Ok then, Now you know the late Eggman.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tailsie: Well, do you like?

Knuckles: No

Tailsie: You hate everything.

Knuckles: I don't hate the Master Emerald.

Tailsie: Ummm...about that...Eggman stole it and sold it to aliens because he needed money to take over the world even though he could've just kept the Emerald.

Knuckles passes out.

Tailsie: OK then, PLEASE SEND MORE REVIEWS! R&R! SOMETHING! Oh and I will do Froggy and Silver the Hedgehog in the next few chapters, OK?


	5. Jet and Big

Hello peoples again. YAY! People actual like it! I would like to thank my loyal fans for the reviews! (hugs Oscar award) And to the story that is really funny! I decided to do this chapter in this type of writing because I was tired and this was easier and I'm lazy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jet comes in for no reason.

**Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars...**

Jet: No way I'm gonna lose!

**Well, that was random...Jet, he bribes the other racers to let him win. **(courtesy of TigerOfTheSpear)

Jet: Well, umm, see, uhh...It works doesn't it!

**I guess so. Jet, he secretly keeps a picture of Sonic under his pillow.**

Jet: NO I DON'T!

Sonic: Yeah you do, I found it when I was snooping for stuff in your room.

Jet: Ummmmm...Are you seriously gonna take a dumb hedgehog's word over mine!

**Yes.**

Jet: But...I...He...this...

**Whoa, don't get all squeaky voiced on me! Which reminds me, Jet, his voice sounds the way it does because he saw a truck load of helium and was curious, so he sucked it all up. **(courtesy of playstation14)

Sonic: HAHA! All this time I thought you were smart, but you're an idiot just like me! Wait...that didn't come out right...

Jet: Why would I possibly do that?

**Curiostity DID kill the cat...Maybe it will kill the bird too.**

Jet: (gulps) Helium kills people?

**Actually n- ...I mean YES! Helium Kills.**

Jet: NOOO!

**Jet, he uses training wheels **(courtesy of The Kitsune Warrior)

Jet: No I don't.

**Here's a picture.**

A picture of 5 year old Jet with training wheels floats from the ceiling.

Jet: This doesn't count! I was a little kid.

Then a picture of Jet now with training wheels floats from the ceiling. He is painting the wheels with invisible paint.

Jet: I can explain.

Wave: YOU BABY!

Jet poops in his diaper and cries.

**Jet, his green color is very natural...from his beak...**

Storm: EEEWWWWW!

Jet: Well it's not like they SELL green hair color.

Wave: Actually I think they do.

Jet: Oh...oops...

**Now you know, Jet. The snot colored, cheater, baby.**

Jet: No way I'm gonna lose!

Shadow gets annoyed by this and beats up Jet. The End. Not really...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Big comes in looking for salt.

**Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars...**

Big: Froggy?

**Big, he wants to eat Froggy...either that or disect him...**(courtesy of playstation14 and TigerOfTheSpear)

Big: Froggy?

**Umm...alrighty then...Big, he eaten Froggy's siblings for lunch **(courtesy of wildcat6)

Big with tears in his eyes: Froggy?

**Just a question, why were you looking for salt?**

Big: Froggy?

**To put on Froggy? Ok.**

Big starts to cry.

**Just kidding. But are you so dumb that you can only respond by saying Froggy?**

Big: WWWAAAAAAHHHHH! FROGGY!

**Big, he uhh...will you stop crying?**

Big now happy: ok

**Big, he...are you looking for Froggy?**

Big: yes...Froggy you have?

**He's on your head, dimwit!**

Big picks Froggy up and hugs him.

Big: YAY! FROGGY!

Big hugs Froggy so hard that he squishes him into goo.

Big: NOOOO! FROGGY!

**Big, he is so fat that you can't see his face **(courtesy of TwilightPrincess012)

Big: FROGGY!

**This is no fun...Oh I got one! Big, he's the one that told me all of this information about everyone AND GAVE ME $1,000 TO DO IT!**

Sonic: So it was the punk!

Rouge: It's all his fault!

Knuckles: he's the reason why I keep getting beat up! Let's get him!

Then everyone beats up Big and Knuckles.

**Now you know...ouch, that's gonna hurt in the morning...Big.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tailsie: I am super sleepy while I type this...yawn...Umm Shadow?

Shadow: yes?

Tailsie: I won't let you get beat up no mores.

Shadow: cool. Why?

Tailsie: I forgot that I'm a total Shadow fan! So no more of you getting beat up...yawn...

Knuckles: Hey what about me!

Shadow: What about you?

Tailsie: Shutup Knuckles. I totally promise that I will do Silver the Hedgehog next chapter. Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye, jam a dagger through my thigh, and eat a horse manure pie. Yeah right, like I'll really do all of that stuff. But I do promise though.


	6. Sonic, Knuckles, and Silver the Hedgehog

Ok, I see that there is another know your stars...I have one question: are you seriously tired of these? I mean, it's not that bad is it? I was looking at the reviews for the other one and a certain someone that I have no clue (coughs Dandylions coughs) said they were tired of Know Your Stars. Seriously tell me because I was kinda planning that after I do maybe one or two more chapters, I would do a follow up of what would happen after the cast of Sonic the Hedgehog left the KYS studio. Oh and the stupid disclaimer thingie: Sonic the hedgehog and other stuff are trademarks of Sega and blah blah u get it...This was my first KYS except for the Silver the Hedgehog part.

**Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars**

Sonic: WWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Who said that?

**Sonic, he has made out with Knuckles.**

Sonic: WHAT! NO I HAVEN'T! I like Knuckles and all, but that is just ewww.

Knuckles (from far away): Don't deny it! Remember last night!

Sonic: Ummmmmmmmm...

**Sonic, his butt is made out of oatmeal.**

Sonic: Really? Cool! Hold on, let me get a spoon...

**Your butt isn't really made out of oatmeal you dimwit!**

Sonic: Whatchutalkinbout? Yeah it is! See!

Then Sonic turns around and moons the ceiling. His butt is covered with goopy oatmeal.

**MY EYES! MY EYES! I CAN"T SEE! IT BURNS!**

Sonic: Told You.

**Sonic, his original name was Sonia**

Sonic: I was not a girl!

**I didn't say you were, but now that you mention it...**

Sonic: Shutup!

**Ok Sonia**

Sonic: It's Sonic!

**Sonia is the slowest hedgehog in the world**

Sonic: No I'm not!

**That proves you were a girl because you just responded to Sonia**

Sonic: But...that...You tricked me! I'm outta here.

**Now you know Sonia**

Sonic: It's Sonic! ( then he tries to walk away, but it takes him 3 days to get out of the studio.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now to torture, I mean question Knuckles...

Knuckles walks in to break up with Sonic when he hears...

**Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars...**

Knuckles: What the-? Come out here fool so I can beat you with my ninja mojo!

**Knuckles, Cream beat the crap out of him at a ninja showdown**

Knuckles: That was only once! She cheated!

**Oh my gosh! I thought I was making that up! HAHAHA Knuckles is a wimp! Knuckles is a wimp! Knuckles, he thinks Shadow should jump off a cliff**

Knuckles: Ain't that the truth...

Shadow runs in.

Shadow: What? Say that to my face you gay bastard!

Shadow starts to beat the crap out of Knuckles and then leaves.

Knuckles: ow, ow, ow, and did I forget to mention OOOWWWW!

**Knuckles sucks his thumb**

Knuckles: That is the biggest lie I have ever heard!

**Then why are there pictures of you sucking your thumb on eBay?**

Knuckles: Hey, I needed money...

**Now you know Knuckles, the wimpy, gay, thinks Shadow is a dufus, sucks his thumb, echidna.**

Shadow: Oh, so you haven't had enough?

Knuckles: NNOOOOOO!

In the distance, Knuckles can be heard screaming like a little girl while Shadow gives him a wedgie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silver the Hedgehog comes in to see why screaming woke him up from beauty sleep.

**Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars.,..**

Silver: Huh?

**Silver the Hedgehog...he really isn't telekinetic. He just has an invisible crane to pick stuff.**

Silver: Where the heck would I get an invisible crane!

**ebay.**

Silver: Oh...well, I am truly telekinetic thank you very much.

**Thank you for what?**

Silver slaps his hand on his head: Never mind

**Silver the Hedgehog...he thinks he lives in Never Land.**

Silver: WHAT! How did you come up with that!

**Uh...internet?**

Silver: What does internet have to do with anything?

**Plenty.**

Silver: You make absolutley no sense...

**I know you don't.**

Silver: huh? Wha?

Sonic: Yo, Silver! If you are so confused, go back to Never Land to find the answer!

Then Sonic bursts out laughing.

**That wasn't that funny. That was messed up.**

Sonic: What's messed up?

**YOUR FACE!**

Now everyone starts laughing.

Sonic: I don't get it.

**Silver the Hedgehog...umm...I'm running out of ideas...can I do one about your butt too?**

Silver: MY BUTT?

**Thanx...Silver, his butt is also a radio**

Silver: No it isn't!

**Come on, play us a butt tune!**

Silver got so angry that he just started beating up Knuckles with his psychic powers.

Knuckles: WHAT DID I DO!

Silver: You were born.

Knuckles: Oh, carry on. WAIT I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!

**Now you know, Silver the Hedgehog.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knuckles: I hate you...

Sonic: I loved it

Shadow stares at Sonic with a "you have got to be the dumbest person in the world" face

Sonic: AMY! WILL YOU MARRY ME!

Everyone stares at Sonic thinking he is stupid because he shouted out something completely random. Amy runs to Sonic all the way from Antarctica (how'd she get there?)

Amy: FINALLY!

Sonic: hehe..I was just kidding.

Amy hits him on the head with her Piko Piko hammer.

Tailsie: Oookkkk...hey please R&R! Random info: have any of you ever noticed that "be" in pig latin is "e bay"?


	7. Shadow, Tails, Wave, and Storm

Hey y'all! I'm back with more funny stuff! I don't like long intros, so let's just get on with Know Your Stars. One of the originals.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow is standing there when he hears:

**Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars...**

Shadow: Oh, so now you have decided to turn the tables on me! Why I oughtta-

**Shadow, he thinks Maria is a lesbian **(couresty of TigerOfTheSpear)

Shadow's face turns from annoyed to angry and you can see flames in his eyes. (cool)

Shadow: (whispers in harsh tone) What did you just say?

**That you think Maria is a lesbian?**

Shadow then starts attacking random stuff in blind rage.

**Umm, ok then...Shadow, his favorite pastime is having teaparties.**

Shadow: No it's not! For crying out loud, why would I, the ultimate life form, play teaparty!

Cream walks in from out of nowhere.

Cream: Remember Mr. Shadow? I asked you to play with me last week and you did. Then when I wanted you to leave, I had to drag you out while you were crying.

Shadow: It reminded me of when I would do things like that with Maria...shrugs

Everybody: awwwwwww...

**I hate to ruin this touchy moment, but hey, I'm evil. It's my job. Now then, Shadow, he wets the bed.**

Sonic and Knuckles: hahahahahahahahahaha

Shadow: YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME!

Sonic and Knuckles: ooops

Shadow starts attacking Sonic and Knuckles but as he does so, he wets himself.

Shadow: aww crap

As he says aww crap, someone throws a pie at his face.

**Know you know Sha-**

Shadow: I'm not done with you yet! I'm going to find you and beat you up! Where are you!

**I'm in the room labeled "Hungry little six year olds"**

Shadow: I'm coming for you!

Shadow walks into the room labeled "Hungry Little Six Year Olds" and sees 200 little kids staring at him.

Shadow: What the-

Just then, all the kids jumped on him trying to eat the pie off his face...and him.

Shadow: NOO! MY GREATEST WEAKNESS IS LITTLE TWERPS! I"M MELTING! I"M MELTING!

Then Shadow turns into a puddle of black goo.

**Know you know, Shadow. The witch crap, think Maria is a lesbian, likes teaparties, bedwetter.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tails time!

Tails walks in following a trail of breadcrumbs.

**Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars...**

Tails: huh?

**Tails, he is dumber than Sonic.**

Tails: WHAT? The only thing dumber than Sonic is dirt...

Sonic: Actually, on the IQ test, dirt got a 20 and I got a 5.

Tails:(mutters) sped...

**Tails, he made out with a lightbulb **(courtesy of TigerOfTheSpear)

Tails: That was a dare! That doesn't count.

**Yeah right, you made out with it 'cause you're too wimpy to get a girlfriend**

Tails: Am Not!

**Tails! Catch!**

suddenly, a ball flies through the air at Tails and hits his arm. Tails starts to cry.

**I told you so.**

Tails: I wasn't ready! Plus, I have a girlfriend, thank you very much.

**What's her name?**

Tails: Uhhhh...Lightie Bulbie?

**So you go out with a light bulb that you named?**

Tails: uhh...no?

**Whatever. Tails, he is half girl, half candle, and half cupcake.**

Tails: WHOA! That's three halves. You can't have three halves. First of all, I'm not a girl just because I have a highpitched voice. I just haven't hit puberty. Second of all, where did candle come from? Third of all, I'm not a cupcake.

Amy runs in.

Amy: you're half cupcake! YAY! CUPCAKES ARE MY FAVORITE FOOD!

Tails: NO, I-

Amy eats him.

**That was strange...um, Know you know Tails. The two tailed freak that is dumb and in Amy's stomach.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Wave flies in because she smells bacon.

**Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars...**

Wave: Blue!

**Alrighty then...Wave, she has a crush on Tails. **(courtesy of The Kitsune Warrior)

Wave: Do not!

**Wave and Tails sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. **(courtesy of playstation14)

Wave: Shutup!

Tails: You don't have to hide your feelings for me, Wave. Face it, I'm adorable.

Wave: I just realized something. Aren't you still supposed to be in Amy's stomach?

Tails: She coughed me back up.

Wave: Ewww.

Tails: You birds cough up food for YOUR young. You better get used to the idea because you will have to do a lot of coughing up for our babies.

Wave: YOU LITTLE FREAKSHOW! THAT IS BIOLOGICALLY IMPOSSIBLE!

Tails: We can always adopt. And if it is biologically impossible, we can still make out...

Then Wave starts to peck Tails to death and hits him in unmentionable places with her wrench.

Tails: MY OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Wave: TAKE THAT AND THIS AND THIS AND-

**Fine, since you don't like Tails...Wave, she is a lesbian and - **(courtesy of Voltra the Lively)

Wave: That is sick and wrong!

**I'm not done! Where was I...oh yes...and she made out with Rouge! **(courtesy of Voltra the Lively)

Rouge: Take that back! I'm too beautiful to be gay!

**Shutup plastic queen.**

Rouge: Why I oughtta-

Wave: Be quiet. You know it's not true.

Rouge: Whatever. Why are you so calm about it? (gasps) You really are a lesbian aren't you?

Wave: No. I just took out all my anger on Tails.

Rouge: On Tails? Why waste your energy on that twerp? It's more fun to beat up Knuckles.

Wave: Really? Ok.

Knuckles: NNOOOOOOOO!

Wave starts to beat up Knuckles until he screams like a little girl.

**Oohhh, fun...Wave, she got a beak job **(courtesy of Kelessic)

Wave: Umm, nu-uh.

**Uh-huh. In fact, you went to the plastic surgeon with Rouge.**

Rouge: That is true...

Wave: You don't know when to shutup!

Then Wave and Rouge get mad and start to fight. All the guys get excited and start yelling "Chick fight! Chick fight!" while throwing water on them. This makes Wave and Rouge even angrier and they beat up the audience.

**Now you know, Wave.**

Wave bird screeches.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Storm rolls in on the floor.

**Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars...**

Storm: Heingerdingerdurgen.

**Storm, his real name is Betsy. **(courtesy of Werecat Rei)

Storm: I am not a girl!

**Uh look, did you hear the first part I did with Sonic?**

Storm: Yes

**Then you know I did the same thing to him?**

Storm: Huh? You say something?

**(sigh) Betsy, he wishes that someday, he could be as smart as Big. **(courtesy of Guardian of the Savior)

Storm/Betsy: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

**YO BETSY!**

Betsy: HUH? I'm not a girl!

**You are such a dimwit, Betsy.**

Betsy: Not really but, Hey! My name isn't Betsy!

**(sarcastic voice) Sure it isn't...**

Betsy: Thankyou.

**Betsy, he is so fat that he can't fly even though he is a bird.**

Storm/Betsy: Being fat has nothing to do with it! Jet and Wave aren't fat and they can't fly either!

Wave: Actually, we can fly.

Jet: Yeah, we just didn't want to hurt your fat feelings.

Eggman: Join the exercise ball club, we got jackets.

Storm/Betsy: (sniffle)

**Betsy, his butt is also a radio.**

Storm/Betsy: No it isn't!

**Come on, play us a butt tune!**

Storm/Betsy: Well, if you say so.

Then by magic, guitar sounds start coming out of his butt while he shakes it.

**This is so gross...I gotta cut this short. Now You Know, Betsy.**

Jet to Storm/Betsy: You know you hav been responding to Betsy the whole time, right?

Storm now in a yellow dress and lipstick and a girly voice: What?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tailsie: Like it?

Sonic starts to drool.

Cream: Why are you drooling Mr. Sonic?

Sonic: I'm happy because Shadow, the dufus, is dead.

Shadow comes back to life.

Shadow: WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME? THAT"S IT!

Shadow starts to beat the crap out of Sonic. Literally if you catch my drift.

Tailsie: That was odd...Please R&R you people. Froggy and Rouge and Vector and Charmy are next and last.


	8. Froggy, Vector, Charmy, and Rouge

MUAHAHAHAHA! I'm still doing my evil thing! YAY! you like it, you really like it! Ok, that's the end of my stupidity...on with the story!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vector thinks he is coming to an American Idol audition when he hears those famous words

**Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars...**

Vector: Yay! I'm finally a star!

**Vector, he lip sincs to Brittney Spears **(courtesy of wildcat6)

Vector: uhh...no I don't

Then "Hit Me Baby One More Time" starts to play. Vector starts to look like he is singing to it but when the music goes off, he is just moving his mouth.

**See.**

Tails: So at my birthyday party, you weren't really singing? I paid you 200 bucks! I want my money back!

Vector: I can explain!

Tails starts to beat up Vector but is really weak so he ends up breaking his am trying to punch him

Tails: WWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

Vector: wimp.

**Vector, he is half robot, half monkey, and half chicken. **(courtesy of TwilightPrincess012)

Vector: First of all, that's three halves, and second of all, I'm all crocodile baby!

Sonic: Don't ever say that again.

Vector: Ok

**Actually you are a dog with a skin problem and a huge snout **(courtesy of Voltra the Lively)

Vector: No I'm not

**Yes you are**

Vector: No I'm not

**Yes you are**

Vector: No I'm not

**Yes you are**

Vector: No I'm not

**No you're not**

Vector: Yes I am

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So you are!**

Vector: You tricked me!

**No I didn't**

Vector: Yes you diii- wait, I'm not going through this again

**Vector, he is naked**

Vector: Well, all the guys in Sonic stuff are naked...

**You all are naked?**

All the guys nod.

Rouge: EWWWWWWW.

Then she starts to beat up Knuckles.

Rouge: PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!

Amy: EWW! I HAVE BEEN CHASING AFTER A NAKED GUY?

**BUAHAHAHA! YES!**

Amy: EWW

Then Amy starts to beat up Knuckles.

**Vector, I see London, I see France, I see Vector's underpants!**

Vector: I don't wear underpants.

Cream: YOU SICKO!

Then Cream beats up Knuckles.

Knuckles: OW! I thought you were mad at Vector!

Cream: SO WHAT? YOU SHOULD BE USED TO THIS BY NOW!

Knuckles: I'm just surprised a little girl like you can pack such a punch

Cream: Well things happen!

Knuckles: Oo

**Now you know, Vector the naked guy...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Charmy flies in looking for soup.

**Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars...**

Charmy: I'm a monkey!

**Uhh, no, you're a bee.**

Charmy: NO I'M A MONKEY!

**Whatever monkey boy. Charmy, he is two different colors because he fell into two cans of paint. **(courtesy of Voltra the Lively)

Charmy: YEAH! You got a problem with that!

**Umm. No. Charmy, he likes to sniff his butt.**

Charmy: Huh? What's a butt?

Sonic: It's where-

Amy: SONIC!

Sonic: What?

Amy: Don't tell him that! That is disgusting!

Charmy: What's disgusting?

Amy: You.

Charmy: Oh, thank you.

**Charmy, he has gay sex with Knuckles. **(courtesy of Shade Rebel)

Rouge: FIRST SONIC! NOW THIS LITTLE GIRL! (courtesy of Shade Rebel)

Charmy: Hey! I'm a boy you idiot! Plus, it was fun! Knuckles told me that's what friends do when they have a huge age difference! And it was Sonic before Knuckles. Duh!

Knuckles, Sonic, and Charmy scream like little girls while they get beat up (courtesy of Shade Rebel)

**Charmy, he thinks I'm cool.**

Charmy: WHATEVER! YOU ARE SO FREAKIN' LAME!

**You need to stop talking about yourself. Come on, have some self esteem!**

Charmy: WHAT!

**Now you now Charmy.**

Charmy passes out because Rouge hits him in the head with a chair.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rouge comes in because she heard smashing and thought someone was stealing jewels that she was supposed to be stealing when she hears:

**Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars...**

Rouge: Shutup and cough up the jewels!

**Rouge, the only reason she teamed up wtih Eggman is because she thinks he's hot. **(courtesy of TwilightPrincess012)

Rouge: Uh, girls with butts like mine don't date guys with a body or face like his.

A crowd from nowhere goes "ooooooohhhhh she told you"

**Don't you mean girls with boobs like yours? Oh wait, yours aren't real are they? Rouge, she got breast implants **(courtesy of playstation14)

Rouge: What I got done is none of your business. For your information, it was a reduction. They removed-

**WHOA! I don't need to know the whole story! sheesh...Rouge, she sells her jewels for charity **(courtesy of wildcat6)

Guy from charity: Thanks for donating your jewels, they were worth over 20 million dollars. The orphans will feast tonight.

Rouge: WHO WAS THE CRACKHEAD THAT DONATED ALL OF MY JEWELS?

Knuckles whistles to himself while looking at the ceiling.

Rouge: WHY YOU LITTLE...

Rouge flies towards Knuckles.

Sonic: RUN KNUCKLES, RUN!

Knuckles tries to get away, but he isn't fast like Forrest Gump or Sonic, so he gets caught by Rouge and gets the crap beat out of him. Shadow sees and thinks it looks like fun, so then Shadow starts to beat the crap out of Knuckles, too.

**This is hilarious, but I need to get back to lying...Rouge, she runs an official I LOVE KNUCKLES fanclub and she is the only member. **(courtesy of TigerOfTheSpear)

Knuckles: If you like me so much, why did you just beat me up?

Shadow: Tough Love...

Rouge gets angry by this and beats Shadow AND Knuckles up. They can't fight back because everytime they try to throw a punch, she flies out of reach.

**HAHA, you are all losers. Rouge, she likes Tails **(courtesy of wildcat6)

Tails (all starry eyed and drooling): REALLY?

Rouge slaps him back to reality

Rouge: Not even in your dreams kid...

**Now you know, Rouge.**

Rouge: No they don't! You lied the whole time! You didn't even tell them about my passion of watching Barney!

Rouge slaps her hand over her mouth.

Complete silence.

**You watch Barney?**

Rouge: No.

**Oh my gosh. HEY EVERYONE! ROUGE WATCHES BARNEY!**

Everyone laughs while Rouge flies from the room out of embarassment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(this section until I say STOP cam from Ciel the Hedgehog)

Froggy hops in.

**Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars...**

Froggy just stares at the ceiling.

**Ok, this deals with Big and Froggy...Whenever Froggy dies, Big just gets another one out of his forg pond, totally forgetting about the one before it. This current one can talk and is planning to take over the world.**

Froggy: NO I AM NOT!

**Then how did you just say that?**

Froggy: I did not! That imbecile of a cat did!

Big: Froggy?

Froggy: SHUTUP!

Big: I hear voices in my head...

Silver: Big, Froggy just told you to shutup.

Big: So you hear the voices too?

(STOP)

Silver: No you dimwit!

Then Silver picks up Big with his powers and throws him across the room.

Froggy: You look pretty strong...Want to help me take over the world?

Silver: Uhhhhhhh...

He was a little unsure because Shadow, Rouge, Cream, and Amy were all staring at him and he knew that they were crazy and would beat the crap out of him if he said yes.

Silver: Sorry, can't.

Froggy: YOU PATHETIC WASTE OF FUR!

Then, Froggy turned into a giant robot and squished Silver.

**NOOOOO! MY LOVE IS GONE!**

Everybody looked at the ceiling with a weird look.

**MY ONE AND ONLY LOVE IS DEAD!**

Sonic: You're a girl!

**Duh?**

Sonic: wow...are you hot?

**OK, off the subject! Froggy, he is dead.**

Froggy: No I'm not.

**You are now!**

Then lightning shot down from the ceiling and hit Froggy, killing him.

Rouge: Ok then...Is Silver dead forever?

**No, he'll be here next chapter.**

Rouge: Oh...

**Now you know that I think Silver the Hedgehog is awesome and Froggy**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knuckles: I only got beat up a few times this time!

Shadow beats him up again.

Knuckles: I gotta learn when to shut up!

Tailsie: I'm doing the next chapter as a follow up to this Know Your Stars thing. Don't worry, it'll be just as funny, if not funnier than this. It will even still have some Know Your Stars jokes in it. Please review!


	9. Continued?

Ok peoples, what inspired me to get back on this story is that I got a review and I wrote this like over 2 years ago

Ok peoples, what inspired me to get back on this story is that I got a review and I wrote this like over 2 years ago! Weird I know……..anyway, I need some ideas from you guys and although I'm introducing a few new characters like Blaze and Emerl, the next chappie is still gonna be a follow-up. I started it last year but gave up on it, but now I'm inspired to come back and write again.

So people I want your honest opinion. Personally, I find this story funny still and I hope that the next chappie will be just as funny but I want you people to seriously tell me what YOU think I should do and I'll take your ideas into consideration.

Knuckles: FINALLY!! I've been sitting in this same spot for two freaking years!!

Tailsie: umm…….yeaaaah….I let all the other characters continue with their lives…..

Knuckles: WHAT?? SO I COULD"VE LEFT!! THE MASTER EMERALD HAS BEEN UNPROTECTED!!

Tailsie: yeah well……..ummm….uhhh…….I thought u were at the Olympics

Knuckles: what?

Tailsie: yeah I saw you with super Mario characters on my wii. You were playing against peach in table tennis and you lost

Knuckles: twitch

Shadow randomly comes in and hugs Tailsie, then beats up Knukles.

While getting beat up, Knuckles: SINCE WHEN DID YOU GIVE HUGS??

Shadow: Over these few years, I've learned to love.

Knuckles: WHAT?! THAT MAKES NO SENSE

Tailsie: yeah well he loves me so there, and just for you being so stupid, you'll still be the target of the beatings in the next chapter

Knuckles: crap…..


End file.
